El jugo del amor
by Arenas del viento
Summary: Ayanami quería comprender el significado del amor… y Suzuhara estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ofreciéndole nada mas que su autentico jugo del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**El jugo del amor**

-Ves Ayanami, no es igual que en el libro, acércate un poco mas y tócalo.

La chica peliazul se quedo estática, si era verdad que no se veía igual que en el libro, el aparto reproductor del chico deportista era mas grande, tenia menos vello púbico, y este a diferencia de que mostraba el libro tenia apariencia de ser duro.

-Vamos tócalo no te hará daño. -insistió él excitado, ver el lindo rostro de la chica mirando su cosa lo ponía muy cachondo y estar solos en el cuarto donde vivía Rei. Hacia que el muchacho no dejara de darle vueltas al asunto en como sacarle provecho a esa clase de biología.

Creyó que Ayanami lo echaría de su apartamento por querer pasarse de listo, pero ella sentada en la silla donde hace un momento Suzuhara y ella copiaban textos de un libro de biología, se volvió frente a él, alargo una mano y toco su pene, él dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Esta algo duro. -comento seria.

-Si lo sigues tocando se pondrá mas duro. -balbuceo, y eso hizo ella, durante algunos minutos frotaba aquella cosa que se ponía cada ves mas dura, haciendo que el muchacho apretara los dientes.

-Aaah.. Ayanami, aaah… haras que me corra.

-¿Haré que cosa?

-Que me corra, lo estudiamos hace un rato…, pero nada mejor que la practica, ya sabes para comprender mejor las cosas. -comento con voz sofocada, mientras él hablaba la chica había continuado su trabajo y la pincha de Touji estaba tan caliente que le quemaba la mano.

-Esta muy caliente, ¿Por qué? -pregunto inocente, no sabia si ella estaba fingiendo pero esa ingenuidad a él lo excitaba mas.

La respuesta vino sola, un chorro de semen salio disparado como una bala, Ayamani vio con curiosidad la mancha blanca y espesa que fue a parar justo en la pagina 136 del libro, el chico se subió los pantalones y sentó agotado en la silla vacía.

-Porque…

Con 15 años era la primera vez que se corría delante de una chica, pero había visto tantas películas pornos que estaba adelantado en teoría, se sentía algo avergonzado pero no lo suficiente para no responder.

-Sucede cuando a un chico le gusta mucho una chica. -completo él, Rei guardo silencio durante un rato hasta formular la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

-Y.. ¿Yo te gusto?

-Si, ¡me encantas! y si tú quieres puedo enseñarte otras cosas. -ella asintió lentamente, no sabia porque pero la compañía de ese chico no le desagradaba. El moreno sonrío ampliamente. -te enseñare algo diferente.

La hizo sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se bajo los pantalones y los boxer, Ayanami miro la pincha flácida del chico colgando entre sus piernas y la tomo entre sus manos, -No, esto sera diferente, abre la boca, -dijo él, Rei obedeció y él metió despacio su enorme pincha dentro, ella por instinto mas que por cualquier otra cosa cerro los ojos.

-¡Aaah!… que bien se siente, ahora chupa, ¡chupa! -Empujo su pene mas profundo.

La chica sintió nauseas cuando esta roso su garganta, pero él la saco y volvió a entrar, esta vez no del todo, lo que menos quería era que Ayanami cambiara de parecer y lo echara a la calle, ella comenzó a succionar aquella cosa que sabia un poco salada. Y Touji suspiro, la lengua de Rei se le hacia exquisita.

Loco de deseo tomo la cabeza de la joven y la obligo a engullirla completa, luego la saco un momento y agarrándosela con una mano se la ofreció a ella, la chica se inclino y la trago como si fuera un pirulí, Touji comenzó a embestirla, su pincha salía y entraba de aquella boca hermosa, los labios de la chica rodeaban aquella cosa que se ponía cada vez mas dura y caliente…

-Aaaaah, -exclamo soltando un nuevo chorro, Ayanami se vio sorprendida por aquel liquido invasor e iba a retirarse pero Suzuhara no la dejo, -traga, traga, te gustara, -ella cerro los ojos y trago sin pensar, -Aaah que bien chupas, otro mas… chupa mas, este es para ti... ¡Aaah que lengua mas deliciosa!.

Rei trago hasta la última gota de esa leche que no le sabía a nada conocido, él se retiro y se dejo caer en la cama, como los pantalones aun bajados, Rei se puso de pie y lo observo, su gran pincha parecía triste después de salir de su boca, estaba desinflada y parecía mas bien que estuviera desmayada. Touji con las manos detrás de la cabeza le sonrío, estaba mas que contento "y pensar que no quería venir" pensó irónico.

-Lo que trague ¿era semen? -pregunto ella, él se sintió perturbado, Ayanami no tenia ningún sentido del pudor, para ella lo que acababa de acontecer solo fue una lección aprendida, ahora sabia que el pipo de un chico servia para otras cosas aparte de hacer pipi.

-Si, pero también se le llama el jugo del amor. -respondió después de superar la pregunta inesperada de la chica.

-¿Jugo del amor? -repitió sin comprender.

-Si, lo que tragaste es mi jugo.

-Quieres decir que si yo tomo mas de eso, ¿comprenderé lo que es el amor?

El chico levanto una ceja y luego sonrío, -¿tu quieres probar mas?, -ella guardo silencio, nunca nadie le había interesado lo que ella quisiera, -si así es, yo te lo proporcionare con gusto, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

-¿Que?

-Abrirte de piernas y dejar que te lo meta. -soltó sin ninguna vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong>Los review animan al escritor a continuar. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Ayanami había aceptado y Touji no se creía su buena suerte, Kensuke no se lo creería, pero en fin eso ahora no le importaba, se saco los pantalones completamente y se dejo la camisa.

-Eh… Ayanami, tu. -Rei se miro y comprendió lo que él quería decirle.

La chica se desnudo frente a él sin ninguna vergüenza, Suzuhara la miro embobado, pero sacudió la cabeza y se centro a lo que iba.

-Acuéstate, - ella se acostó con las piernas bien abiertas, Suzuhura entro en la cama y se puso sobre ella, estaba nervioso aunque no lo hacia notar, seria su primera vez.

Rei se sintió algo tensa cuando el cuerpo de Touji se poso sobre el de ella, él era mas grande y pesado, pero era cálido, el chico tomo un seno y con decisión acerco sus labios al pezón izquierdo de la joven, durante dos minutos se dejo dominar por el imperioso deseo de devorarlos, lo chupo apretándolo como si quisiera beber de el.

Abandono los pechos de Rei e hizo lo que desde hace mucho tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer, hundirse en la vagina de una chica, y eso hizo, no despacio, ni cariñoso, lo hizo de un solo golpe.

Y ya estando dentro comenzó a moverse como un loco, empujando su cuerpo contra el de la chica, con movimiento circulares y luego de arriba hacia abajo sin salir completamente, Rei era estrecha pero eso a él no le importaba, miro el rostro de la chica y ella no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Quería que gritara como todas aquellas mujeres que había visto en esas películas pornos, su pincha entraba y salía como un pistón de una locomotora, y la cama se movía como si fuera a desarmarse.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Rei sintió aquel liquido espeso entrar en su cuerpo, chorro tras chorro y él ya no se movía pero seguía estando dentro de ella.

-A sido perfecto pequeña.

Rei no dijo nada, para ella había sido doloroso, Suzuhara sin salirse acaricio el cuerpo de la chica y beso su cuello, mordió su barbilla. -Porque no dices nada ¿eh?

-¿Ya terminaste?

-No, quiero follarte otra vez y comerme tus tetas.

El pelinegro bajo hasta sus pechos y hundió su cabeza entre ellos, paso su lengua entre las dos y capturo un pezón, el cual chupo con ímpetu, hasta que de la garganta de Rei, salio un sonido incomprensible, no sabia si era de dolor o placer, pero el continuo con el otro.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Rei comenzó a sentir como el miembro de Touji crecía mas y mas dentro de su vagina, -ya esta, ahora si puedo follarte. -hablo el joven.

Él se movía nuevamente, de arriba abajo, acaricio los muslos de Ayanami, y como si tal cual ella fuera una muñeca hizo que envolviera las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, obsesionado por que ella dijera algo, mordió su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca con dolor y entonces Suzuhara la beso por primera vez.

Era un beso con mucha lengua, por lo cual Rei apenas puso responderlo, pues la lengua del chico le recordaba a una serpiente, que se mueve con rapidez dentro de su boca, como si quisiera alojarse en su garganta.

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunto con voz ronca, cambiando de posición y dejando a Rei sobre él, -vamos dilo, nena que no te de pena. -decía él sin dejar de embestirla. -di que te gusta como te estoy follando.

Finalmente el chico descargo en ella y salio de su cuerpo, desplomándose en la cama, él pelinegro observo el techo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por causa de su respiración entrecortada.

Rei se levanto y al hacerlo se envolvió el cuerpo con una sabana dejando al descubierto una mancha roja en la sabana del esquinero, (la sabana de abajo) Touji al verla, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo. "Demonios"

El chico se puso de pie y se vistió a prisas, cuando Rei salio del baño el muchacho ya se había esfumado, él no solo se había llevado su virginidad, sino que también el primer beso de Ayanami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

Al día siguiente Suzuhara no fue a la escuela, la joven peliazul escucho al chico de lentes decir que su amigo se había intoxitacado con una comida, la chica continuo con su habitual rutina ir en las mañanas a clases y por las tardes a Nerv.

Aunque no dejaba de pensar en el jugo de Suzuhara, ella quería comprender el amor y ningún libro podía explicárselo de manera que ella pudiera comprenderlo.

-Suzuhara

La repentina voz de la piloto del eva 00, hizo que el chico pelinegro pegara un respingo, por mas que había evitado cruzarse con Rei, ella lo había encontrado cerca de la cancha de baloncesto de la escuela.

-Escucha Ayanami, yo no lo sabia, -dijo nervioso, -pero ya no se puede hacer nada, tu tampoco te negaste. -se defendió él. La chica lo miro en silencio y él continuo, -si has venido a acusarme de pervertido y a amenazarme, puedes irte, no me interesa.

-No vine a eso.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-más de tu jugo.

El joven abrió la boca asombrado, la movió varias veces como un pez, -¿estas bromeando? -ella negó. Touji miro a todos lados y no lo dudo ni un segundo en aceptar -entonces si eso quieres vamos, -se puso de pie, -pero tendrás que chupármelo antes.

Entraron a uno de los baños del equipo de baloncesto, no había nadie porque ya todos se había ido a sus casas, Touji se bajo los pantalones y Rei se arrodillo frente a él. -ábrela bien grande y cuidado con los dientes.

Eso hizo la chica, recibió con gratitud esa gran pincha, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la engullía de a momento por completa, hasta que estuvo completamente tiesa.

-Aaaaah, ya me viene, aaaah que bien se siente, traga nena, traga, chupa, chupa.

Se lo trago todo, los días siguiente repitieron la tarea en diferentes lugares, sexo oral, vaginal y anal, pero aun así, Rei seguía sin comprender el amor. Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que el jugo de Suzuhara no esta haciendo efecto en ella.

Debía buscar otra alternativa, así que en secreto y con disimulo la chica miraba los pantalones de los chicos de su escuela, y comparaba el tamaño de su bulto, debía encontrar uno que tuviera las pelotas mas grande que las de Suzuhara, que últimamente se había vuelto fastidioso e insoportable, quería follársela a cada momento.

El lunes por la mañana sentada en su habitual puesto Ayanami miro por la ventana, al joven que había elegido como donante de semen, ahora el problema era como pedírselo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV**

La oportunidad se presento sola, la escuela había organizado un viaje de excursión donde recorrerían la pequeña ciudad de Hakone y luego acamparían al aire libre, como era normal ninguno de los pilotos podía ausentarse, y por lo tanto no podían asistir a dicho viaje.

Rei había escuchado a la pelirroja quejarse con la Mayor Katsuragi, y a Ikari insistir en que solo sería un día, la peliazul salió de Nerv, no sabía cómo haría pero se las arreglaría para darse una escapada y hacer ese viaje.

Difícilmente pudo conseguirlo, no se había anotado en la lista para que los otros dos pilotos no la acusaran, por eso sorprendió a muchos de sus compañeros de clases cuando la vieron subir al bus escolar.

-Entonces nena hoy también le damos duro -le dijo Touji haciendo un movimiento obsceno con su pelvis.

-Déjame Suzuhara, tu jugo ya no me interesa. -respondió de manera seca, el chico soltó una carcajada, y se cambio de puesto para sentarse con su amigo de lentes, las palabras de Rei no lo ofendieron, ya en otra ocasión ella lo había rechazado y siempre luego iba a buscarlo por mas.

La suerte volvía a estar de parte de la chica, Ayanami era una chica extraña, ella no estaba acostumbrada a pedir cosas, ni mucho menos a actuar por su propia voluntad, pero algo había cambiado en ella y ya no era la misma.

El lugar donde se encontraban ahora, era una playa y estaba iluminada a medias por la luz de la luna, la chica peliazul se arrodillo frente a un muchacho que dormía desarropado, apartado de todos, este chico no había querido compartir su tienda con 5 varones y había preferido dormir a la intemperie.

Rei le desabrocho el broche de los vaqueros del chico, bajo la cremallera y con cuidado metió la mano en los bóxer del joven, este se movió ligeramente pero no llego a despertarse, Rei saco su miembro y lo observo, era más larga que la de Suzuhara y tenia las pelotas infladas, pero estaba blanda, empuñando el pene, acerco su rostro y se lo metió en la boca, comenzó a chuparlo como si se tratara de un caramelo.

De pronto el sueño del chico se transformo en su sueño erótico, ya no estaba piloteando un Eva, sino que estaba en su casa y la chica que le gustaba le estaba dando la mamada de su vida, mientras él acariciaba el trasero de la chica pelirroja.

Era tan real que se negaba a abrir los ojos, los apretaba con fuerza, pues no quería despertar, pero el repentino peso de algo sobre su cuerpo lo obligo a abrir los ojos, y la vio, no era un sueño. Ayanami se había ensartado en su pincha.

-Pe.. pero que estas haciendo. -tartamudeo asustado intentando quitársela de encima.

-Quiero tu jugo Aida… ¡aah!.. -gimió sorpresivamente, pues él, en un intento por quitársela se movió dentro de ella, haciendo que Rei sintiera una satisfacción increíble, nunca le había pasado con Suzuhara, así que supuso que era por la diferencia de tamaño, si la de Touji en un momento le pareció grande, la de Aida era enorme, dio un pequeño brinco y el duro miembro entro por completo haciéndole daño y Aida abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eh… Ayanami de… déjame. -balbuceo nuevamente, incorporándose quedo sentado, cara a cara con la chica que continuaba subiendo y bajando como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, pero ensartada en su pene.

El miembro entraba y salía con toda facilidad, pues el coño de la chica estaba húmedo y pegajoso, y el miembro duro como el hierro apuntando al cielo, le hacía más fácil el trabajo a la chica, que se deslizaba en esa vara como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en su vida, lo que Kensuke estaba sintiendo en ese momento era comparado con nada en su vida, ¡jamás había tenido sexo!.

Él dejo de quejarse y solo la miraba pensando que Ayanami estaba demente, Rei se agarraba de los hombros del chico para ayudarse y gemía, había descubierto que hacerlo la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, sentía un alivio que nunca antes había experimentado. Y no podía ni quería evitarlo, los sonidos salían solos de su garganta.

-Tócame. -dijo en un suspiro, él seguía paralizado.

Tomo las manos del joven y lo obligo a apretarle los senos, quería que él la tocara, como lo hacía Touji, pero el chico otaku, estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionaba, afortunadamente su miembro no lo dejaría quedar mal.

Tras todos esos movimientos eróticos de la chica hundiéndose sin parar en su estaca, infinidad de veces, cosa que él permitió a pesar de saber que ella era la chica de su mejor amigo, aunque no lo había creído sino hasta ahora.

Aida apretó las caderas de la chica inmovilizándola, y comenzó a correrse con tanta abundancia que incluso Rei ya acostumbrada a recibir aquellos manguerazos se sorprendió al recibir tanta leche.

Chorro tras chorro parecía que él se desfilaría, ella excitada estiro el cuello hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados grito a la vez que se corrió ella misma, mezclando su propio jugo con el de Aida, ahora suspiraba empujando su sexo contra el ese miembro, como si quisiera quitárselo de un solo jalón, a la vez que se mordía el labio y él resoplaba con fuerza.

Ella dio otro empujón buscando sentir nuevamente ese dolor placentero que le producía metérselo hasta el fondo, y los dos gritaron, ella entre el placer y el dolor, y Kensuke de dolor porque ella había aplicado demasiada fuerza.

Pero Ayanami hizo algo que lo hizo olvidar cualquier disgusto, Kensuke nuevamente se vio sorprendido cuando Rei Ayanami lo beso en la boca, metiendo su lengua y explorando su boca de manera casi violenta.

Él respondió al beso, porque besar si sabía, y uso toda su lengua, como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra, después del beso que lo dejo sin aliento, ella abandono su pincha, el joven miro su miembro furtivo que ahora descansaba flácido entre sus pierna, sucio con lo que él identifico como líquidos vaginales.

Mientras Ayanami se arreglaba la falda, el chico no sabía que decirle, a él no le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, la chica se puso las pantaletas delante de él, y se perdió en la oscuridad sin pronunciar una palabra, Kensuke cayo agotado de espaldas en la arena. "Rei Ayanami lo había violado" pensó incrédulo.


End file.
